My Life Continues
by StBerryForever
Summary: Rachel and Jesse have a beautiful son, and now a beautiful daughter. Life is going pretty well... but Shelby turns up, bringing back the memories Rachel tried so hard to forget. Will it work out - or will she lose everything she loves, forever?
1. AN

A/N:

I'm really sorry, but I deleted My Life Continues. Everyone was really confused with the plotline in chap 3. It was meant to be that after she had Molly, she is asleep and she has a dream where she and Dan go to see the baby but Shelby is there. I got that idea from a reviewer and I liked it, because I thought I had made Shelby a dark twisted person and I didn't really like her.

I will start the story again, and I'm leaving it up to you whether you want Shelby in. Review and let me know.

To Vienna98, I liked your idea and I will try to add it in to the new version. Thank you for the review you gave me saying you liked it. Please forgive me for deleting it.

I also got loads of abuse from anonymous people, someone said 'that was lame, cop out.' :( You probably think I'm lame right now, but I will try my best to make the story up to your expectations. My new version will have the same title, it should be up soon.

Please tell me in your reviews some things you want in the new story. I'll probably have Shelby in it, I only won't if you really hate the idea.

I understand the reviews that said they were confused, I'm just sad about the ones who told me I was dumb - and that I was a terrible writer.

If you don't want to read it, then just don't - I would rather not know if you hate it. Don't waste your time telling me I'm lame.

!

*StBerryForever*


	2. Preface

**A/N: This is just a little preview... I'll update soon. I just want to hear more from you first. **

_**Preface**_

There is a difference between knowing what a good mother does, and actually doing it.

A good mother will fight for her child, do anything for it. She will encourage her to follow her dreams. She will try her best to make her happy.

She will protect her from harmful things - or people.

But who can say who harmful people are? Are they men on moterbikes with tattoos covering their arms, or are they bullies on a school playground?

Is it up to the mother of that child, or children, what they need protecting from?

**A/N: Okay, bit odd there - that was just because someone complained that this was not an actual story and I should be reported. Come on, its not like no one else does it...**

**I left this short, just so it is a story now. Happy, **_**not signed in?**_

**Haha.**

**I didn't want to start too much of it, so I just did this - in case you are confused, Rachel is the one talking about her kids - and possibly Shelby with the 'harmful person' bit. Well, what harm could an aged show choir directer do... I haven't decided. ;) **

**Tell me if you really don't want Shelby in. Thanks. :)**


	3. Mommy Dearest

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in AGES, so I added this as a little start... I had serious writers block. **

**Also, I only just saw the sectionals episode last night, and there's one thing I have to say.**

**Santannas a bitch. LOL, kidding, I love Santanna. Most of the time. 3:) (In case you didn't know, thats a devil sign.)**

Sunlight streamed through the windows, filling the room with an eerie light. I sat up in the strange bed, trying to remember where I was. It took me a minute to notice my grinning husband standing at the foot of the bed, and another minute to notice the little boy standing next to him.

"Danny!" I cried, as he climbed up on the bed into my open arms. I kissed his head, and hugged him tightly. "Mommy missed you." I told him.

"I missed you too, mommy." Dan replied.

"Hi, Jess," I said, looking up. He had been watching us with an even bigger grin, and it was only then I noticed the little pink bundle in his arms...

"Is that..." I whispered. Jesse nodded before I finished my sentance, and without a word he passed her over to me.

I was scared for a minute - what if I didn't remember her? I remembered dark curls and crying, but after that the nurses had taken her, taken my baby girl, and I had gone to sleep almost straight away.

I was sure she had opened her eyes as well...

Then she was in my arms, tiny and perfect, her curls dark and rich, her skin pale, her eyes closed. Little eyelashes fanned out over her eyelids and her body heaved in and out as she breathed, sleeping.

"She's perfect." I whispered, more to myself than anyone else in the room.

At that moment, Molly opened her eyes to me for the second time, and all the fear was gone. Brilliant, blue eyes gazed at me, in what I thought was peace. Of course she had blue eyes, of course I remembered.

She was perfect.

She was Molly St James.

And she was ours. Mine and Jesse's and Daniel's.

"Mrs St James," a nurse said as she stood by my bed.

I smiled. "Call me Rachel."

"Rachel," the nurse said, smiling back. "There's a visitor here to see you."

"Who?" I asked to myself, sipping a glass of apple juice.

The nurse obviously heard me. "A Mrs Shelby Corcaron?" she replied.

I nearly spit out the juice. Jesse, reading a book to our son in the corner, looked up, interested.

"Do you know her?" the nurse asked, frowning slightly.

"Oh, I know her all right." I muttered, too low for the nurse to hear me. "Are you sure that was her name?" I added, louder.

"Definitely was. Funny, she looked exactly like you, but still old enough to be your mother... is she a relative?"

"Distantly." I told her, Jesse snorting. "I guess she can come..."

"I'll go and get her." the nurse replied, leaving the room.

"Um." Jesse said once we were alone. "I might take Dan to get some food..."

"No you won't." I said sharply, making him laugh. "I need you here!" I whined.

"Okay, I'll stay." he laughed.

Then I heard footsteps approaching, the click of heels on a polished hospital floor, and then the door opened.

I looked up.

**A/N: Sorry it was really short, I just needed to update! Desperately. I think I was going to suffer from depression if I waited any longer.**

**Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
